The Forbidden Song
by ReallyEpicFunnyStories101
Summary: There is danger in Camp Half-blood. A demi-god that had powers from centuries ago. A power the Gods thought was gone. Loyalty will be tested friendships will be broken and evil with rise then evil with die. And the forbidden song will bring it back. But the power of music must be tamed for not even the Gods can stop it.
1. New DNA

I'm Melody. I'm 8 and I have the power to do things other's like me can't. But through all the trouble I found something better than powers, something I never had a home, a family. But Camp half-blood is my home. I just need to get a family. My dad is a very famous scientist. He has a California tan , dark brown eyes, straight jet black hair and small ears. In my opinion, I don't even look like him. I have light caramel skin, hazel brown eyes, small ears and dark

chocolate brown wavy hair with light brown highlights. I'm lean, and have an average height for my age. But my dad is really buff. Even though we don't look alike I know we're family. It actually bothers him alot when people say stuff like 'that's your daughter she looks nothing like you', he doesn't say anything but I can tell by the way he looks at them afterwards, he doesn't like it. My dad had just finished his prototype time travel machine. My dad's name is Jake Jackson. His last name is Jackson but mine is Starr. He said that I could choose my last name. I don't know why, most parents give their children their last name. I chose Starr because I want to be a famous actress when I grow up.

I was walking down our big hallway when I stumbled upon my dad's laboratory. What did he tell me again, something about never going in there. Oh well. I took a test tube & turned on the time machine. I was thinking 'how could I get in trouble, daddy never told me not to go in the machine, oh wait, he did, ehh, plus how can she get mad at a face as cute as this'. Honestly I didn't know how to use this thing but I saw a button labeled 'NYC', so I guessed it meant New York. It's the year 2005 Then I went in. I was in some part of New York I didn't know. I had never been to New York before so this was going to be hard. I went to a small apartment complex around the block. I went to where I thought Percy's apartment.

"Hello, can I help you", Percy's mom asked.

"Yes please, I'm lost, confused, & scared. I was walking with my mommy then I stopped to look at an ice cream truck. And when I turned around she was gone. I tried to follow a woman I thought was my mommy. But I ended up here walking around looking for her. It's been I think 2 hours. So I went to this apartment", I said innocently.

Ok, ok I know what your thinking. What the heck am I doing? Well honestly I don't know what I'm doing but I do look good doing it.

Well let's say this is my little project. Plus it's not like I'm telling a lie. I'm simply acting.

"Oh dear please come in", Sally said.

"Thank you", I said sweetly. That's when Gabe came. I sniffed the air when he pasted by. He smelled like...trash can?

"Sally, who is this!", Gabe said rudely.

"You know what, I don't care JUST GET ME A BEER!", Gabe shouted. Then left.

"I'm sorry about that dear what's your name? Do you know your mother's or your father's phone number", she asked."My name is Melody Starr & I don't know my dad's number. I don't have a mom", I told her.

"Oh that's terrible. Ok Melody go to that room for a minute please", sally said pointing to Percy's room. I went in calmly then quickly searched though Percy's things to find a brush or something with hair on it. Finally I got a brush & took the hair. I took the hair of it and quickly put the brush back. I heard someone coming the quickly sat down on Percy's bed. Percy came in put his backpack down. He was going to walk out the room then turned back around. I stared blankly.

"Hello", I said waving.

"Hello", Percy said slowly. He turned back to call to his mom through the door.

"Mom, their's someone in my room", he turned around to see I was gone.

**Percy's POV**

"Percy where did she go", my mom asked.

"A little girl came by saying she was lost & came here for help, then I sent her to your room while I try to find her parents", my mom said concerned.

**Melody's POV**

I had just come back to Florida with the time machine. Thank god no one knew I was gone. I took the hair sample and put it in a converter it turns hair samples to blood samples. I put the hair in & press the separate Percy's DNA with the half blood DNA. Then I press convert button. The I put the blood in a needle like thing & I gave myself a shot. I hate needles but I feel better when I give them to myself. It was already 8:30 my dad should be on his way home. I took a shower, got into my pj's brushed my what used to be brown, turning raven black hair, and gave my dad a goodnight hug. Then went to bed. The next morning I took a book from my book & I couldn't read it, at first I was startled but then I remembered my brain is now wired for greek. Everything was going the way I planed it. I went across the hall to my dad's room.

"Hi daddy", I said in an innocent & sweet voice.

"Hi sweet heart did you sleep well", he asked looking suspicious.

"Yes", I said slowly not wanting to get into trouble.

"While I was gone did anyone touch my prototype time machine", he asked curiously.

"No", I said darting my eyes to the left.

"Well ok then", he turned around and started to walk away. Then unexpectedly quickly turned and started to tickle me. I laughed like crazy.

"Stop...stop. Ok I'll talk...stop tickling me". He finally stopped tickling me and I told him everything that happened. To my surprise he wasn't mad at all, actually, he said that it could help a lot of little project. He said, that there are some people in the world who killed others. And that they didn't even know the people at the killed and felt no remorse whatsoever. But they knew that they were killing people. ObviousIy I was a little upset, people dying is sad. To me that seems unhuman.

"I know it's upsetting, but that's why I need your help, so we can save these innocent people who are being killed for no reason", he said softly.

"What can I do? If you don't I'm only eight, a genius, but still eight".

My dad held up pictures of 12 strangers. "We have to destroy them. They are all over the world at the same 've killed thousands of people all over the earth", He said sadly but with anger as well.

"Is that how mom died?".

"Yeah", he said sadly. I knew not to bring it up again, cause it would only get him more upset. After some discussion, my dad decided after I had to some training, that at 15 I would go to Camp Half-blood.

6 months later...I got a bow & arrow for my birthday and I trained every single day for 4 hours a day I practice the bow and arrow, etc.

"Here honey take your meds", he said handing me my gummy meds and some Apple juice.

"But I don't want to".

"Melody, you know you have to improved your memory", I put the gummy bear shaped pills in my mouth, and washed it down with some apple juice. I've been taking medication since I was 5. I have problems paying attention and tend to lose this a lot. 7 years later, when I was 15 I went to Camp Half-blood.

**First story 3 reviews for next chapter :)**


	2. Hello Camp Half-blood

**Melody's POV**

This has been the longest day of my life! My feet hurt, my hair was starting to look frizzy, I was pretty sure we were lost and I stepped in dog crap, these are Juicy designer boots and my favorite. And I had a feeling I wasn't doing the right thing. I know it's what my dad had thought was right but I felt- it felt wrong hurting people like me. I shook the thought from my head. It was stupid of me to think like that.

"Are we there yet?", I complained.

"Not yet but we're almost there",my dad said looking ahead.

"Are we lost? I'm hungry did you pack me my mandarin oranges", I asked.

"No and yes, now can you please stop asking me so much questions?", he asked irritated.

"Sorry", I said sadly.

"It's ok I didn't mean to get mad". There was a moment of silence before we saw the Camp Half-blood sign. He said he couldn't go any further, because you human. He kissed my forehead and gave me my stuff. We said our goodbyes and I went through the border. My eyes scanned the area making myself familiar with the new surroundings. I headed straight to the Poseidon cabin. No one was there so I unpacked my stuff. I unzipped my suitcase and found a note.

_Dear Melody,_

_It's dad. Just wanna to let you know that I put your meds in your makeup bag. Well I put the H.P in your carry on. I put the hair DNA sampler key in your pastry shoe box and the key in your pillow. You know what to do. I put the books in the safe. Love u._

_-dad_

I smiled a the thought of the books, they're my favorite. My thoughts were interrupted by a voice.

"Percy? Are you in here?", said the voice.

* * *

** Leo's POV**

"Percy? Are you in here?", I asked in what I thought was an empty cabin. I saw a girl who was shuffling with some stuff. She quickly turned around putting a piece of paper behind her back. She looked startled. And just stood there in silence looking at me nervously. She had bouncy, wavy, raven black hair with dark blue streaks that stop her hips. She had big hazel brown eyes and light caramel skin. She was wearing black boots, white jeggings, a blue shirt with ruffles in the front with a black leather jacket and purple quarter sized hoop earrings.

"Um..hello... I'm Melody", she said, holding her hand out. I shook it.

"Um hi I'm-"

"I know who you are, Leo Valdez child of Hephaestus", she said giving me a shy smile.

"Um... I totally not a stalker", she said nervously. I chuckled.

"I believe you", I said smiling.

"So Melody, how did you get to Camp Half-blood".

"Well I walked, I luckily didn't get chased by a monster".

"You seem nervous, but don't worry Camp Half-blood is awesome", I said enthusiastically.

"I'm sure it is, but that's not why I'm nervous, I get this feeling that something bad is going to happen. I'm probably just being paranoid", she shook it off and we chatted some more.

"Well you should meet everyone".

"I already know everyone. My dad's like super over protective so he did some research".

"But they don't know you, it will be fun", I said gesturing for her to take my hand we walked out the cabin. I was playing truth or dare with some friends so we walked into the woods, and went to the group.

"Leo, where have you been, we've been looking for you...well not exactly, but we've waited here for like", Annabeth paused to check her watch.

"20 minutes", she finished.

"Well if you must know, I was looking for your boyfriend and I found someone, guys, meet Melody".

"Wow Leo I knew you were missing a few screws but I didn't know you were missing the whole toolbox. You might be crazier than Rachel", Conner exclaimed Laughing.

"Hey!", Rachel said defensively. Connor just shrugged. I couldn't see Melody anywhere. Its like she just disappeared. I looked through the trees of the woods. Then I saw something moving in those trees. She poked her eye out, then she saw me and hid back behind the tree.

"Melody, what are you doing", I said chuckling.

"There's nothing to be scared of ".

"I'm not scared!", she said irradiated.

"Sorry I just have some trust issues and I don't like meeting new people. Honestly, I don't trust you at all, no offense", she said quietly.

"None taken. It's ok, really I'm usually not so serious but it's really great here. You can trust me".

**Melody's POV**

Leo lead me to the way of the group. I found a large stick and hit Leo on the head. PLOP! Down goes Leo. I felt kinda bad, he was cute. I just shrugged and plucked a piece of his curly brown hair.

"Oh Leo, I can trust you but you definitely can't trust me", I said smirking. I just couldn't believe a person especially a demigod would be that trusting. I took one last look at him before I left. It's not like he was dead, only unconscious. I hurried back to the cabin cause he would wake up in around 1 hour or so. I got all my stuff and put Leo's hair in a bag. I headed out of camp and in the woods near by.

"One down 11 more to go", I said with a mischievous smile spreading across my face.

"Great job honey, being smart is excellent but I guess being pretty helps. You get 50% of your good looks from me", my father said proudly.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah do you have my oranges, I feel dehydrated". My dad handed my a cup of oranges and I smiled a happy smile. I love me some oranges.


	3. Seeing Things

**Melody's POV**

After I finished changing my disguise I walked into camp. See, I'm on a mission, a _serious _mission. I have to collect hair samples from each demigod from each of the 12 Olympian gods. I have a plan-correction my father has a plan. But whatever ya know it's all good. Anyway, after that's done I need to gain their trust, learn their weaknesses, strengths and destroy them. It sounds evil but I'm saving lives. I'm a life saver. I mean if I had to take my life to save ten, I would. In this case it's like fourteen lives for about seven billion, if this is what I have to do, it's what I'll do...

**Annabeth's POV**

Leo's been gone for about an hour and Percy has finally gone back from screaming around camp from Drew daring him to eat a ghost pepper. As the wisest girl playing truth or dare I suggested looking for Leo, he probably got himself into trouble that's Leo being..well...Leo. I was walking when I stumbled a pond something and tripped.

"Ow! What the hades", I lifted my self with my arms and looked back to see Leo laying on the ground unconscious.

"Annabeth are you okay",Percy asked.

"Yeah I'm fine but look", I said pointing towards Leo's unconscious body.

"Leo!", Calypso screamed, kneeling down next to Leo.

"Guys, take him to the infirmary" I told the boys. We all headed down to the infirmary and when we arrived Leo started to wake up.

"Leo", Katie whispered.

"Huh", Leo mumbled.

"Your not saying loud enough", Connor exclaimed.

"LEO! WAKE UP!" Connor yelled straight into Leo's ears, causing him to fall off the infirmary he wobbled his way on his feet.

"Connor, WHY ARE YOU YELLING!", Leo shouted annoyed.

"No need to yell, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed", Connor said crossing his arms.

"That's because my alarm clock was you screaming into my ears", he clarified. Connor just rolled his eyes.

"Guys, stop arguing, Leo are you okay", I asked with little but just enough worry in my voice.

"No I think some thing hit me on my head and-what happened to Melody?", he asked concerned.

"This again", Travis says with annoyance.

"Seriously dude, this fake chick thing is getting old. It was funny at first but now it's just stupid. There's no one named Melody", Connor tries explaining to Leo.

"But I'm not making it up, it's true she's just shy" Leo says defensively.

"Leo, I think the best thing for now would to get some sleep", I said.

**Percy's POV**

After Leo drifted to sleep, all of us left except Calypso. She wanted to stay with him _probably to get all lovey dovey. _ 'Whoa' I thought. I did not just say that. I sound like a child of Aphrodite. It's seriously weird. I was going to my activities with Annabeth, when I stopped by the cabin to get riptide, I left it for some reason, I've been having a very off day today. As I was heading out of my cabin something or someone leaped into the air and knocked me down. I'm pretty sure it was a girl. Her hands were on the ground with knee too. She made a quick glance my way then ran back from wherever she leaped in, after that everything was a big blur...

"Percy", someone said in a sing-song voice. I started regaining my vision. I saw the same girl as before, but thinking about made my head pound. I had a serious headache.

"Percy", she said a little louder.

"Look I don't want to hurt you but I have to for all the mortals. I'm Sarah. But I have to go now. Oh, and tell Leo Melody is coming back. Tell all the demigods to watch their backs. Bye", ok now I was extremely confused, but I didn't have time to worry about that because I felt something going inside my neck (my guess a needle) and once again it I blacked out.

** Annabeth's POV**

I had been talking a walk after my activities and skipped the camp fire. But all I could think about is where or where could seaweed brain be. I walked by Percy's cabin, only to find him knocked out on the ground. To the infirmary...again.

**Leo's POV**

"Whoa, Calypso, since when was there three of you", I said hysterically laughing while swinging my arms at Calypso.

"Easy there Leo", she said catching my arm chuckling. I sat up and she sat down next to me on the infirmary bed. I shook my head as if to shake the concussion out of me.

"What happened".

"Well no one is really sure, we were playing truth or dare in the woods, and you leave to find Percy, then come back talking about some girl named Melody, you leave for a while next thing you know Annabeth finds you blacked out on the ground."

"So, Melody huh? Who is this Melody, cuz you sure do talk about her...alot", Calypso says jealously crossing her arms.

"Um..I don't really know her really, but I just had this feeling...like I needed to help her from something", I explained.

"So, do you think she's pretty?", she said raising an eyebrow.

"What, no...I mean... I guess...kinda, I don't know.", her eyes widen with shock.

"Calypso, it's not like I like her, just because I think she's pretty doesn't mean I like her. There are lots of pretty girls at camp, but that doesn't mean I like them", she just rolled her eyes and nudged my arm playfully. She quickly realized what I had said about the girls at camp.

"Not that I'm saying that I stare at other girls, but you know..um I'm going to stop talking now, plus i could be hallucinating for all I know. We sat in silence for a few minutes when Percy and Annabeth came in.

"Percy, what happened to you? You look horrible", I said helping Annabeth place him on the bed. Percy's eyes began to open.

"She's coming back. Melody, she's coming", Percy mumbled.

"What are you talking about Percy", Annabeth ask confused.

"Sarah told me. She said to tell all the demigods watch their backs and that Melody's coming", he said, he eyes slowly closing.

"So I wasn't hallucinating, I was Melody is real", I said cheerfully.

"Percy, stay awake", Annabeth said patting Percy's cheek softly.

"Percy, why were you unconscious", Annabeth said with worry.

"I'm not sure, I think it was-OW! My neck hurts like crazy", Percy complained. Percy turned his neck so we could look at it. I saw a little red mark.

"What is that,", Calypso asked.

"I think Sarah gave me a shot. And I'm pretty sure she's connected to Melody, who is most certainly real", Percy confirmed. Calypso tensed after hearing Melody was real. Now I just needed to find her.

**Hello people of earth I updated this chapter I thought it needed more. Anyways hope you enjoyed don't forget to review, follow etc. And post your idea's, I'm also going to do a contest for a chance to add a character of your choice in my story for a chapter and you get to choose what happens to them, their back round etc. Alright bye bye**


End file.
